The Ways
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: Minako Aino has always thought she was accepting of all forms of love, with everyone being happy. Rei Hino turns out to like the same girl as her. Setsuna Meioh does not care for threesomes but is curious about the two girls who have propositioned her. These are The Ways three different characters handle feelings and physical preferences. [Not so much descriptive as emotional]
1. AN Intro to The Ways

. . . / *blushes* Hey guys. Ermm. . . so I got up in the middle of the literal night after an hour's worth of deep sleep and just said, "Screw the past year, I've learned in the relationship department, not gonna go through that again because I've learned self-respect and other people do have their own agendas when it comes to love." This is my agenda.

It. Has. Been. A while. XD

And I have a ton of unfinished fanfics.

So guess what? XD I'm starting up a new one! *claps for me*

Truly, I've missed the reviewers and people who have followed me, always checking up on me. No, I have not died. Yes, maybe a part of me, and it was ROUGH GOING the first page of this fanfic. PS: I used notepad, so it looks gorgeous on there [formatting XD]

I was seriously flailing. The words. . . they were running away! *sobs* I shackled them. XD So bad. Hrmmm, what else? Oh yeah - Hi Beth! XD Hi Fairy Godmother! Hi, Museless! XD PS: Museless, I've been bad. XD I think I've still left Verdantia waiting on Ch. 22 or so.

Basically. . . I've forgotten how much I love writing. I've almost forgotten how to WRITE. Ughhh, the real world is so scary and time-consuming and strict - like hell I'm not gonna bring Facts of Life fanfiction to work every day and consume all the words. XD So it's my turn to give back after a long, long time.

Ahh, and my morals and way of writing have changed. I can never get back the way I wrote when I first started, so long ago. This style, though, I'll adapt and shift and see where it goes. XD PS: I used to never abide threesomes or any of that sort, so watch it with Minako POV. I'm trying, and even though instinctively it's easy, it's actually hard trying to be sane and getting my thoughts across in writing.

Right!

On with the story!

PS: Three chapters in about two hours and a half. Hrmmm. . . I think I'll be officially back. =D Enjoy. *reveals* 


	2. Minako's Way

In the physical realm, Minako Aino slept.

_"Rei-chan. . ."_

The childlike innocence of her own voice never failed to make her flinch. Back then she had been invincible, spurred on by the laughter and discovery that came with the world.

Minako had always relied on her instinct when it came to matters of the heart. Looking around she had thought the people only needed to communicate. In a manner, she had been right.

It was easy to work the social strata that came with fashion, then later with music. Both went hand in hand in her book, her heart soaring as she realized the world could hear her voice.

Only a fool would sever the friendship which could hear her heart's desires. Minako had been a fool.

Encountering Rei Hino had been a predestined gift sent from her very stars. Their orbits and calling could never be the same, but somehow they understood each other from the first moment.

_"Rei-chan. . . I like you. You're so uptight! Loosen up, mou~"_

Only under Minako's tutelage had Rei learned the finer joys of life, and vice versa for Minako when it came to boundaries and limits. Since the beginning Minako had pushed Rei's tolerance, pushed and pushed and pushed, seeking what made her friend happy or sad. Their upbringing had been vastly different when it came to fun, but no one could understand better what it felt to be abandoned. Minako shared her attention while Rei dedicated her time.

_"Minako. . ."_

There had really been no filter to her words when it came to the truth. As a believer in love and romance, Minako saw beauty in all things. What Rei gave to Minako was the gift of understanding and acceptance.

After Rei's words, Minako realized there was pain and hardship hidden behind any sort of beauty the world had to offer. So she'd thought out loud, as she'd normally did, and this time Rei handled her burst of humanity as well as Minako had to handle hers.

_"Minako. . . I. . . I like Setsuna."

It had been a shock.

Her friend had been brought up as a civil human being, and Minako realized only then that she was capable of feeling jealousy and rage.

_"You. . . You can't!"_  
_"Why not?"_

Yes, why? Minako had decided to always rely on her instincts, but she felt that no matter how she handled this her true character would be brought into question. Who was she, really? In spite of being an all-accepting human being when it came to love, no matter in what form, Minako was reeling from what Rei told her.  
Normally if this were any one of her other friends Minako would gladly take on the hardship of matching the two souls, at least give them a fighting chance.

But this was Rei.

Rei, the solitary figure in her life who had become so much more to her than just a friend. Minako had not been lying when she'd told Rei she'd liked her. Stupid Rei had brought Minako into the equation of love, when all Minako had wanted was to observe and cheer love on. There had been no time to really understand that Minako was falling in love, when all her life she'd tried to distribute her love equally to her fellow people. Of course there was to be differences in the amount of love given out of respect for others, but before she knew it, Minako had started loving Rei more than anyone. Was it fair, for Rei not to notice her own feelings?

_"I. . . I like Sets-chan too!"_

There. It was out in the open.

_"Then. . . can't we both like her?"_

Blue eyes stared in disbelief into burning brown. There was something to being friends with Rei. Her upbringing ensured that all statements were valid.

_". . . I don't see why not."_  
_"Then it shouldn't be a problem."_

In the physical realm, Minako Aino woke. 


	3. Rei's Way

Rei Hino glared at the computer's moniters, the screen's electronic light highlighting a beautiful frown marring her features.

All technology should be illegal. Glancing over at the thick yellow textbook, a tiny quirk at the corner of her lips appeared. Only Minako would ever directly call her an idiot and Rei wouldn't see any harm in it. The "Computer For Dummies - with Illustrations!" had been a practical joke between the two. It wasn't like Rei used it for anything besides online messaging or the rare gathering of information.

Ignoring the warm affection that had gathered in the core of her being, Rei went back to frowning.

Honestly. To think that their shared love interest would turn out to be such a big ordeal. Setsuna Meioh had been ridiculously kind when it came to turning them down. Dark eyes telegraphed calmly that she was accepting of the theory, but a mind cut to the quick that she was only interested in one partner. And to think Rei had thought she was the only one in the world capable of that kind of intensity when it came to getting her point across.

Focusing again on the small texts, Rei ignored the informative pictures that left little to the imagination. Surely there was a reason why Setsuna had been against loving the both of them. Rei took a little time to truly smile. If the girl she liked could really turn down Minako Aino for any reason, it was absurd.

A sudden flame of unknown emotion flared up inside her. Rei gasped. There had been no physical harm done, so why? When her chest was through constricting, Rei continued to browse, pondering the thoughts of getting to know Setsuna with Minako. The blonde was her best friend. Correction. The blonde was her only friend. That didn't make any difference when it came to the both of them liking the same girl. In essence, that actually made Rei happy. The both of them, tackling on the same crush together.

It should have been absurd, like Setsuna's instant reaction -

Leaning forwards, Rei felt a kind of hope flutter in her chest. It was obvious now. Glancing at the clock, Rei palled. It was way past her scheduled bedtime. Instantly the little voice of Minako Rei kept inside berated her for putting a realistic expectation to everything. Reaching for the phone, Rei dialed in Minako's number and waited. Surely the one who taught her to break the rules would be breaking them herself.  
Of course, Minako never really had any rules to start with.

_"Hey."_  
_"Mmnnrrgh. Wha?"_ _"I thought two in the morning wasn't that late for you?"_  
_"Ptchhh, 'course notttt. . . it's eeeeearly - don't call me I need my beauty rest!"_  
_"You're beautiful enough as it is. So I was thinking about Setsuna-"_  
_"Nnrghh, don't think, we'll do that in the morning."_  
_"It is morning. Anyway. I think we need to be in love for this kind of thing."_  
_"Duhh girlfriend. Do you know who you're talking to?"_  
_"My best friend who's the biggest fan of love. Hear me out-"_  
_"'m gonna hang up instead of hang out next time. . ."_  
_"Minako."_  
_"Mmnph."_  
_"I read that for a polygamous relationship with an outside interest-"_  
_"Stop being so clinical, you're waking me up."_  
_". . . - to work, both partners would have to trust their original partner completely."_  
_"Rei-chan, for a three-way phone call to work, you're going to have to trust each partner not to hang up."_  
_". . . It's scary how you're making sense."_  
_"Basically, Rei-chan, if you're asking, I do trust you. And 'm gonna hang upzzzz. . .-ie daisy."_  
_"No! Just. . . you won't leave me if this thing with Setsuna won't work out, right?"_  
_"Baka Rei-chan. I'm coming over."_  
_". . . You didn't have to do that."_  
_"I'm doing it 'cause you make the best rice omelettes~"_  
_". . . I'll leave the front door open."_  
_"Mmnn, install an- *yaaaaawn* elevator while you're at it."_  
_"This is a shrine, Mina-"_  
_"See you."_

And the beep notifying Minako had hung up didn't bother Rei at all. The computer had gone to sleep due to her lack of prodding at it, letting the moon shine in through her window. Soon enough, Minako would be there with her, bathed in the moon's light, and Rei would fall asleep beside her, loving her best friend's soft snores. 


	4. Setsuna's Way

"Shouldn't you create a Knight Jousting club?"

Setsuna Meioh cast a cool glance over at the two newcomers. Lately the two middle schoolers had taken to coming over to the high school, propositioning her in joining their love fest. She had been mildly amused at the thought. It hadn't taken her more than a first glance to assess they hadn't hit puberty yet, but there was something about them. Normally Setsuna would have been more brusque. She'd gotten offers before, but to be included in an underaged threesome was a first. There was nothing that interesting about threesomes. It was three bodies coming together for mutual pleasure. Yet with these two. . .

Minako Aino and Rei Hino fit in at the high school with a casual air. Visiting students could wear their own choice of clothing, and Setsuna was definitely in approval of their unique style. With her blonde hair, Minako gave life to vibrant colors, her bubbly personality refreshing and accurately acceptable. Darker in colors, Rei came in and was the perfect vision of a true Japanese woman in modern assemble. They both complimented each other, but there was something about them.

It was their lack of conflict.

Surely two girls who hadn't even hit their heats but could share their bodies for a mutual crush would fight and be jealous. Setsuna could tell they were comfortable with each other to the extent of prolonged contact, but there was no telling blushes. They had passed that stage and were settled in as solid friends. Parrying an incoming thrust, Setsuna made one of her own, and her lips quirked up into an amused smile when she realized, yes, she would be an excellent jouster. Rei said something low under her breath and Minako was delighted, laughter filling the spaces where her club members were doing their best with their fighting shouts. A few curious glances towards the two, but Setsuna noted how Minako and Rei were quickly becoming a common acceptance on the sidelines.

She'd only seen that kind of shared intimacy before, and Setsuna fought hard to contain her mirth.  
Haruka and Michiru had once seriously conversed with her about the exact same thing, when their tongues had been loosened by a bit of fine wine. It was true they were under the age of drinking, but the air around those two were of a mature kind, and they held responsibility well. A little too well. Setsuna had turned them down as well

Her intent was to not interfere with true love, and it remained the same when it came to Minako and Rei.

Retiring for the practice match, Setsuna left her instructions to her vice president, satisfied that the day's training was going well. Heading over to the sidelines, the upperclassman was surprised to see Rei conversing with a graduating third year of the club. Dark eyes were serious, and a resulting laugh from the club member had blue eyes narrowing. Setsuna hid her smile. Minako wore green badly.

Approaching, Setsuna's presence garnered a respectful bow, and she nodded. Looking down at them, the club president noted Minako had recovered, but had withdrawn somewhat internally, presumably to question her own reaction. Rei was going to go through hell when Minako unshackled her feelings and truly told the miko. In the end, Setsuna sensed they would be okay.

"Would you mind sparring with me?"

Surprise made her lift an eyebrow, and before Setsuna knew it, she was facing off against an opponent who was testing her in return to her own parries. Rei Hino would make an excellent club member. Poised and elegant, Setsuna tapped at various defenses before she realized this girl didn't have many weaknesses. It blows her away when Setsuna learns Rei primarily uses a bow. The beautiful smile which greets her has Minako praising her with a second one.

"I have to compensate when it comes to speed, so fencing isn't something that is all that new to me."

There is a new respect to Rei's physical being, and Setsuna notes there isn't anything containing negative emotion coming from Minako. Perhaps there was truth in the choice the both of them had for choosing her, if she would ever participate. Rei fancied her, as did Minako, and it was an exceptional compliment. Thanks to this train of thought, and Rei's out of the way act, Setsuna offers them out for lunch.

It's the least she can do.

By no means will she accept their offer, not yet, but they are making her curious, and Setsuna has always liked to know how her enemies played. When it came to Rei and Minako, Setsuna knew they played hard, but worked hard as well. That something that the both of them had. . . she was more than willing to see it out to the end, and she would even enjoy being on the sidelines. 


	5. When It Comes To Out

Uncurling herself to prevent a kink already forming in her neck, Minako stretched out on her bed, staring curiously down at her best friend. Rei's face was turning a pretty pink, and the blonde had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. It was after a shared supper with fresh berries picked along the walk home from school. Rei's grandpa had offered to teach them the ways of making jam while it was still seasonal, and the girls had both agreed, the evening filled with unique ways the two girls could smash and store their berries.

Right now it was time to tackle the homework their school had sent home.

Hardly possible, Rei's face turned another shade darker as she turned the page of their health and science book.

"It doesn't cover homosexual sex safety practices at all." Minako's eyebrow rose, and she dangled her head off the bed, grinning teasingly at Rei.

"Wanting to learn how homosexuals get it on, Rei-chan?~"

The glare Minako received couldn't stop the peal of laughter the blonde let out.

"I had enough of that going online and searching up the definitions of monogamy, same-sex relationships, consent, polygamous-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

A beat of silence, then, "All I want is for there to be a reliable curriculum or information guide which is anonymous enough for anyone to look into when they need it. It's amazing they want us to go to school and learn, but learn what? The majority's vote on how to get laid without getting an STD instead of how to apply feminine condoms or your choices if you need to have an abortion? It's-"

"It's ridiculous. I know, Rei-chan."

Something in Minako's voice had the miko look up, and Rei was stunned to see blue eyes narrowed, trying to stop the torrent of unshed tears. A beautiful smile was on the blonde's lips, but it was sad. Before Rei could ask, Minako had completely slid off her bed and onto Rei's neatly spread futon, burrowing close next to her best friend. Her sudden body heat was electric but comforting. Rei looked at Minako, waiting. Wiping at the unshed tears, Minako smiled sadly at Rei.

"Love practices respect. . . There is no way this textbook was made out of respect for the people in love. Ignorance is love's greatest enemy. . ."

Looking down at the book, Rei had to nod. Minako was making sense, like she always did when it came to the simple things that were brought about as made to be complicated. It was truly sad that this generation would have to go through life only remembering this certain class as one who hadn't gone out of its way to teach outside of the literal book. Looking up, Rei glanced out the window. Minako did as well, and the blonde groaned.

"I'd appreciate the moon more if it didn't mean it was laaaaaaate."

This time it was Rei's turn to grin at Minako.

"I thought you were all for breaking the rules and going about life at your own pace, Minako?"

The self-assured nod drew a knowing chuckle from Rei.

"You're right! But tomorrow a new transfer student is coming, and I always give my best appearance to them when they first arrive!"

Ahhh, Minako and her unique moral code. Nudging the blonde's hip with her own, Rei tapped her textbook with the tip of her pencil.

"Okay, love's biggest fan - at what age does a girl become a woman?"

Sighing, Minako drew random patterns in the futon, leaving trails of material which could be molded and shaped to any form. Blue eyes glanced over at a dark head bent seriously over her answer sheet, and Minako considered leaving her homework for the next day. The thought of a new transfer student and Rei's exasperating sigh as she let her best friend copy her answers the next day made Minako sigh. Well, she would still leave her assignment for tomorrow. She'd help Rei out right now and would be obliged to the answers, anyway.

"A girl becomes a woman when she first experiences the pangs of doki-doki!~"

Rei's stare met Minako's confident grin. When Rei continued to stare, Minako pouted.

"Awww, c'mon, Rei-chaaaaan. A girl becomes a woman when she gets all hairy and has to bring her purse to the bathroom with her and her breasts get all sensitive and she starts experiencing pains in her bones- is that version really that romantic for you?"

It was clear Rei was thinking about Minako's answer.

"All except the last part, and no. But at what _age_, Minako?"

"This is the reason why you're so bad at tests. You're _right_ when it comes down to it. . . but it's not what the question asks."

"Excuse me?"

"At what _age_ does a girl become a woman?"

". . . Age is a number and that should be unlisted."

"Good try, but no."

Minako groaned, waving a hand in the air and pursing her lower lip out.

"Ehhh, the small details don't matter. Next question!"

Rei smiled to herself.

"Okay. What is the operation that a woman who wanted to turn into a man would take?"

Minako closed her eyes and groaned again, plopping down into the pillow. It smelled of Rei, and the blonde wondered why her heart was racing so fast. They were just reviewing, so the nature of the question wasn't something she should have been suspicious of, but Minako wondered about that too. Was Rei subconsciously asking Minako something important? Ehhhh. Shrugging a shoulder, Minako glanced up at her best friend.

"Rei-chan. . . operation-wise, you would be able to stop at any sort of 'level' you'd want, but levels would include- hmmm, to undergo either removing the breasts, a hysterectomy which involves removing the uterus but includes some optional post-surgery regarding the removal of fallopian tubes and ovaries, and then insertion of balls and extension of your urethra so you have the necessary equipment to urinate using your 'penis'. Pills. . . now those I haven't really understood yet. But you can grow this awesome adams apple!"

During the midst of this, Rei was openly gaping. Minako was looking straight at her, and she was talking instead of seemingly reciting. The miko was floored.

"But Rei-chan. . . before all this happens. . . I'd include telling people that first they have to accept their own self for who they are. It's great to have a plan where you want to change, but changing yourself is just one thing. Family comes first, to me. . . Rei-chan. . . you come first, to me. For example, if I were to change into a man. . . I'd have to live with the possibility you might just like me the way I am, but you'd have to accept who I wanted to be. And. . . I couldn't live without you, Rei-chan. I couldn't live with you not accepting me."

Minako was a blubbering wreck by the time she was through, and Rei honestly didn't know what to do. She was saved, though, by Minako's quirky humor.

"Of course, I'd be dead broke by the time I was through, but at least I'd still be gorgeous no matter what."

Rei's laugh was worth Minako revealing she was a total geek when it came to society's blind eye of the human body transformations.

The next morning, Minako groaned. Due to the new transfer student taking up homeroom time to introduce herself, Minako was stuck spitballing Rei notes asking if she could copy her homework answers during lunch. Minako hated giving up her free time during lunch to school. Rei totally ignoring her was not helping Minako's mood lately. It seemed that Rei was focused on the new girl. . .

"Ehehe, sorry I'm late everyone!~ I'm Usagi Tsukino, Cancer~ My hobby is food, cute boys who like girls with a little extra something, and the arcade!~ Nice to meet you. Please take care of me~ I'm in your care~ Let's have a good year together!"

Minako blinked.

The rest of the transfer student's introduction was pretty standard. It was spot on, right down to the part about the arcade and even being late. It left the pigtailed blonde open to making the right friends and even setting her attendance record for the rest of the year. But the part about the boys. . .

There was nothing really to obsess over, but Minako found herself feeling a little something different. Usagi Tsukino. Rabbit. Minako felt her stomach do a floating flip-flop when Usagi passed by her desk, settling into the empty seat the teacher had assigned her next to Rei. The feeling was mutual in times when Minako knew something was going to happen. Good or bad, Usagi Tsukino was worth taking note of.

Minako decided it was going to be an interesting year when Usagi looked over to Rei and winked.

She would be keeping a close eye on this one.


End file.
